La realidad de un sueño
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. ¿Acaso el cielo reaccionaba a la par del corazón de la castaña? Porque ella sabía que, hasta "ese" momento, no se iba a sentir satisfecha. El día simplemente no tenía importancia en ella, salvo porque cuando caía la noche, ella podía verlo.


**La realidad de un sueño**

**(Yue x Sakura)**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de CLAMP. Sólo los tomo prestado para una historia sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión personal.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

La lluvia caía constante cayendo en formas de lágrimas como el resultado de un triste lamento del cielo diurno, mojando las ventanas como clara señal del tiempo actual que invadía los rincones de la comunidad Tomoeda. Por esos mismos cristales donde las lágrimas del cielo se escurrían, una joven adolescente se perdía en su reflejo, reflexionando sobre los últimos sueños que la habían estado atormentando con suma insistencia. Las dulces esmeraldas no reflejaban el natural brillo de jovialidad y alegría, tan parte de su esencia.

Tan pensativa y perdida estaba que recibió varios regaños de parte de sus profesores de turno, pero eso a la joven Kinomoto no le importó. Tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse.

Esa misma tarde pasó como de costumbre, y la lluvia no cesó en ningún momento. ¿Acaso el cielo reaccionaba a la par del corazón de la castaña? Porque ella sabía que, hasta _ese_ momento, no se iba a sentir satisfecha. El día simplemente no tenía importancia en ella, salvo porque cuando caía la noche, ella podía verlo. Sólo unas horas, sólo una ilusión. Sólo con ello podría despertar para vivir un nuevo día y volver a ese momento, en el que lo vería nuevamente. Una, y otra, y otra vez… ¿Por cuánto? Deseaba que fuera por siempre; ya que en su propio universo podía ser feliz unas cuantas horas. Y nadie podía decir que no era real, pues los sentimientos que lograba demostrar sin trabas ni tabúes eran verdaderos. Incluso podían decir que no era normal amar con tal intensidad bajo esas circunstancias, pero no le importaba. Ella era desesperadamente feliz así.

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, y al parecer la lluvia se había calmado. Sí, no había dudas de que respondían al expectante corazón de la hechicera.

Los pasos del ritual eran básicos, tanto como vestirse apropiadamente y sumergirse en suaves sedas para entrar al mundo de los sueños… y, ahí, verlo una vez más.

El paisaje era totalmente oscuro, sin la única luz existente que generalmente iluminaba su solitaria figura. Esta vez _algo_ era diferente; podía sentirlo. Comenzaba a desesperarse ante lo extraño e incierto. No era la primera vez que Sakura soñaba pero sí en que él no aparecía a su lado. La respiración se volvía dificultosa y por alguna razón le era imposible moverse. Se sentía atada por hilos oscuros y ciega dentro de su propia consciencia. Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de despertar, pero desistió. Debía ser paciente y confiar en su propio ser. Y así, con esa fuerza latente de su pecho comenzó a iluminarse en un fulgor dorado que le permitió ver a la criatura más bella de este mundo. Un par de alas blancas, perfectamente suaves se extendían en todo su esplendor y volaban hacia ella, cuyo ser se fundió en un cálido abrazo. La dama se había sorprendido, pues el rumbo de aquel sueño se tornaba diferente, a pesar de que las escenas siempre habían sido las mismas.

- **Es diferente, Sakura-sama…** - Susurró el joven celestial, que aún no soltaba de su agarre protector y posesivo a su dueña, la cual lo miraba con los ojos más dulces que una mujer podía expresar.

Sin importarle el nuevo y misterioso actuar de su propio sueño, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le electrizaban la piel. Así, acercó con cautela su mano y la extendió hasta el rostro perfecto del hombre alado que la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos violetas llenos de amor. Tal y como ella siempre deseó que su guardián la mirara en la realidad.

El tacto de la suave piel de su ama lo descolocó, sonrojándose en un imperceptible carmín e imitando, tal cual como un espejo, el acto que su dueña le había regalado, dando un paso siguiente al tímido roce, atrayendo su femenino rostro al de él y fundiéndolo en un suave y frío beso, que se hacía cada vez más cálido gracias a la temperatura de los labios ajenos. Sin perder tiempo, Sakura también continuó el beso, profundizándolo con más ímpetu y deseo, ansiosa de explorar cada rincón de la boca masculina. A su vez el ser alado se sentía abrumado ante la dulzura y el sabor a cerezos de los carnosos labios de su dueña. Era inexplicable, increíble, único… mágico. Cada sensación que Sakura le transmitía con cada roce, con cada beso, era única e irrepetible. Y él se sentía dichoso por vivirlo, a pesar de las forzosas circunstancias.

- **Sakura-sama…** - Gemía con placer el guardián lunar ante las caricias que quemaban su rostro, sus manos; cada uno de los contactos de ambas pieles parecían un choque eléctrico deliciosos para él. Le hubiera encantado seguir, pero el tiempo estaba terminando, y estaba seguro que, aunque dolorosa, la espera tendría su recompensa.

Para la hechicera fue muy duro ver cómo la figura alada de su guardián se desdibujaba poco a poco, sintiéndose morir ante la falta de su piel. Por alguna razón, esa noche lo había sentido más real que nunca y no quería volver a despertar, pero así como el brillo inicial la habían iluminado al comienzo, ahora ese mismo brillo desaparecía, dejándola a oscuras y sola de nuevo.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. De ver el mundo real, la mentira de su rutina. El paso de las horas estando atada a dar rienda suelta a su amor sólo en la fantasía de sus deseos materializados en sus caprichosos sueños. No quería…

Aún en contra de su voluntad, la luz de la madrugada que se filtraba por las persianas obligó a la joven Kinomoto a levantarse de su cama y prepararse para un nuevo día. Pensó que tendría que vivir su monótona rutina un día más, pero un brillo peculiar apareció frente a sus ojos, tomando forma de carta. La castaña estaba sorprendida, pues, aunque había aprendido a manejar su magia sin la necesidad del báculo de la estrella, era realmente extraño que una de sus fieles cartas estuviera latente frente a ella. Y no cualquier carta.

- **"Dream"… ¿Por qué…?** – Preguntó al aire la Maestra de Cartas, tomando a la nombrada con sus manos. Antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar en algo más, la carta respondió brevemente, iluminando a su dueña con su fulgor.

- _**Espero haberla hecho feliz, ama.**_ – Posteriormente, la carta de voz amena y madura voló hacia el libro, junto a las demás.

Sakura estaba realmente confusa. Nunca una carta había actuado por su propia voluntad. Pero aún más extraño fue que era esa carta. Los sueños que "The Dream" mostraba a su dueño tenían un significado. ¿Acaso su profundo amor por Yue la había activado inconscientemente? Pero la carta le dijo que esperaba "_haberla hecho feliz_", por lo tanto su actuar fue por propia voluntad.

Extraño…

Comenzó a vestirse y salir a caminar, tomando un poco del fresco viento de la mañana, ya que en ese día no tenía clases en su instituto. Así lo hizo un rato, pensando en el extraño actuar de "The Dream" y su sentido, al tiempo en que sus mejillas ardían por el recuerdo de su guardián lunar.

- **Yue… cómo me encantaría revivir ese beso…** - Susurró para sí la hechicera, mientras se abrazaba buscando rememorar el calor tan humano del ángel de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, por ese instante pudo sentir el brillo de la luna llena sobre ella -a pesar de ser de día- y una sombra alada en medio descendía, quedando frente a frente de ella.

- **Y-Yue…** - Fue lo único que su dulce voz podía pronunciar con sorpresa.

- **Sakura-sama…** - Susurró el ser celestial mientras atrapaba a su dueña en un protector abrazo, mientras la cubría con la suavidad de sus alas. Las esmeraldas no podían lucir más brillantes y sorprendidas ante ese acto, sobre todo porque no ocurría en sueños. ¡De verdad su amado Yue la estaba abrazando!

- **Yue… yo…** - Balbuceó la Maestra de Cartas, en un vano intento de expresar las emociones que chocaban como olas en su interior. Pero el sonido no salía.

- **Yo le pedí a "Dream" entrar en tu sueño** – Confesó el peli plateado, con su porte tan místico como siempre pero con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- **¿C-Cómo…?** – En realidad lo que Sakura quería saber era el "por qué", pero tenía miedo de su respuesta. Aunque… una pequeña esperanza alumbraba su triste corazón.

- **"The Dream" es una de las cartas que está bajo mi protección** – comenzó a explicar con su característico tono calmo y una inusual paz **– así que le pedí el favor de entrar en tu sueño… para poder… expresarme mejor** – terminó su discurso, tomando con dulzura la barbilla de su dueña, con tal de tener sus limpias y cristalinas miradas conectadas. El Juez lucía como un ángel esplendoroso, como nunca lo había visto la castaña, ni siquiera en sus calurosos sueños.

- **Yue…** - Susurró la dueña del joven que se acercaba con sensualidad a sus labios, rozándolos indecorosamente, con un apetito casi animal, aunque controlándose. Pero lo dulce del sabor lo hacía tan o más increíble que aquél sueño. La castaña palpaba el rostro ajeno sin creer aún que todo esto era real.

- **Yue… Yue… ¡Yue! Dime por favor, dime que esto no es un juego cruel de tu parte. Dime que esto es real… ¡Por favor!** – Susurró con anhelo entre lágrimas, besando el rostro de su amado repetidas veces mientras se dejaba querer.

Y ahí, en un instante, vio la cosa más hermosa que jamás, ni en sus sueños, había logrado imaginar: Yue le estaba sonriendo radiantemente.

- **Esto es muy en serio, ama. Discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento pero… no puedo evitar estos impulsos más** – Se acercó, si era aún posible estar más pegado a ella, aspirando la embriagadora fragancia a cerezos que ella poseía, y le tomó la mano, colocándola en su marcado pecho. - **¿Lo siente, ama?** **Esto es real.** – Susurró, cerrando sus felinos ojos; acto que la nombrada copió en medio de una sonrisa.

Estaba extasiada. Y feliz, como nunca creyó que podría serlo. Pues el mundo que antes sólo tenía colores oscuros y grises sinsabores ahora todo relucía, la vida estaba llena de colores y matices y un nuevo futuro brillaba para ambos. Pues el amor de su vida, la persona más importante de su universo le correspondía. Ya no más rutinas sin sentido. Ya no más amar dentro de sus sueños. No. Sakura Kinomoto tenía una nueva vida, y la viviría al lado de su querido guardián lunar, para siempre.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Bueno, este FF participó en el concurso de FF del CLAMP Festival Virtual, realizado por los foros Pikaflash a través de Facebook por el grupo "CLAMP" y quedó en 4to lugar x3.

Personalmente estoy muy feliz porque era el primer concurso de FF que participé, y quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado!

Lo hice pensando en cierta canción conocida donde descubrí que después de hacer esta historia ya existía un FF publicado aquí. ¡Menos mal que no lo hice songfic xDU!

¡Ojalá les guste! Espero reviews :D

¡Saludos!

PD: Si les interesa el nombre de la canción en la cual me basé para hacer esta historia dejen review! XD


End file.
